Tu'narath
The City of Death | type = City | region = Astral Plane | size = Metropolis | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = 100,000 | races = | languages = Gith | religion = | alignment = Lawful evil | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Despotic Monarchy | rulertype = Queen | ruler = Vlaakith CLVII | head of state = Commissar | leader1 = Yev'dakai | head of government = Warlord | leader2 = Zetch'r'r | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = yes }} Tu'narath was a githyanki city in the Astral Plane that was built upon the body of a long dead six-armed deity. The githyanki scorned religion, so did not care about this, and settled here for convenience. Geography The city of Tu'narath was a floating mass surrounded by stony motes and drifting bergs. The buildings of the city occupied the entire surface, even underneath. Streets littered the cities, full to the brim with merchant stands, fortresses, and tall towers. Tu'narath had six large constructed arms, each of which acted as a docking station. History Tu'narath was built on top of the corpse of a long-dead deity referred to by Vlaakith as "The One in the Void". This deity was believed to have been dead since long before Gith had freed the gith race from the mind flayers. However, even millennia after its demise, the deity was thought to still possess some spark of divinity. This thought was mostly due to the occasional earthquakes that occurred throughout the city. In the late 15 century DR, groups of Red Wizards of Thay ventured into the underground dungeons of Tu'narath in search of artifacts and remains of The One in the Void, escorted by githyanki knights. In one of those expeditions, the wizards retrieved a large adamantine container that pulsed and resounded as if it contained a large beating heart. Rumors & Legends It was rumored that the underground of Tu'narath contained a hidden fortress, inhabited by an unknown demigod who dwelt in the corpse of The One in the Void since before the arrival of the githyanki. Appendix Appearances * ''Dragon'' #377 * ''Polyhedron'' #159 * ''Dungeon'' #100 * ''Dragon'' #309 External Links * Tu'narath City Guide, supplement to Dungeon #100 by Paizo Publishing References Connections Category:Locations in the Astral Sea Category:Locations in the Astral Plane Category:Cities Category:Settlements Category:Metropolises